Arrependimento
by Izumi Mimi s2
Summary: "Arrependimento. Só isso que sinto agora e, com certeza, sentirei pro resto da minha vida. Eu deveria ter falado com ela. Deveria ter expressado meus sentimentos e falado o quanto a amo. Se pudesse voltar atrás, faria tudo diferente. Evitaria a pior tragédia que poderia ter acontecido." Takari.


Arrependimento. Só isso que sinto agora e, com certeza, sentirei pro resto da minha vida. Eu deveria ter falado com ela. Deveria ter expressado meus sentimentos e falado o quanto a amo. Se pudesse voltar atrás, faria tudo diferente. Evitaria a pior tragédia que poderia ter acontecido. Por uma discussão boba e sem fundamentos, acabei perdendo Hikari pra sempre.

Isso aconteceu dois dias antes. Estávamos caminhando pelo parque. Iria ser o dia em que me declararia a ela. Estava com tudo planejado. Nada poderia dar errado. Isso foi o que pensei.

A tarde estava tranquila, a brisa soprava em nosso rosto com suavidade, fazendo com que o arzinho gélido fosse agradável, as folhas das árvores caíam, anunciando a chegada do outono. Tudo estava perfeito. Era uma ótima tarde para fazer uma declaração. Porém, quando ia começar a falar, Hikari encontrou um colega de classe nosso. Era do meu tamanho, cabelos pretos bem penteados, orbes de mesma cor e usava óculos. Sinceramente, nunca gostei desse cara, por isso, nem o nome dele eu lembro. De pensar que ele foi o motivo de nossa briga, fico com mais raiva dele ainda. Sei que é errado, mas não aguento aquele almofadinha.

Hikari ficou um tempão conversando com ele. Pareceu até ignorar minha presença ali. Isso foi me subindo à cabeça. Depois de um tempo, perdi completamente a razão.

– Hikari, vamos andando? – Perguntei o mais calmo possível.

– Vamos sim! Até mais Kyo! – Hikari acenou para ele. Então o nome era Kyo...?

– Até Hikari-chan... Estarei te esperando... – O moreno respondeu triste.

Enquanto nos afastávamos, ela acenava pra ele. Como assim estaria esperando ela? Não entendi essa intimidade toda pra cima de Hikari. Aquilo ficou martelando em minha mente durante todo o caminho até o parque ecológico que havia perto da escola. Hikari pareceu notar meu desconforto.

– Takeru-kun, o que houve? – Ela perguntou em tom preocupado.

– O que ele quis dizer com "estarei te esperando"? – Perguntei direto.

– B-bom... É que... – Ela parou de andar de repente e, com um olhar triste, fitou o horizonte.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupado. Ela sempre guarda as coisas para si, nunca conta para os outros.

– É que... Amanhã eu e minha família vamos viajar para Nova York... – Hikari murmurou.

– O que...? Por que não me avisou antes? – Indaguei perplexo.

– Eu ia avisar... Estava criando coragem... – Ela respondeu, com seu olhar triste me fitando.

– Hikari, você deveria ter falado pra mim antes! Quantos estão sabendo antes de mim? – Perguntei desesperado.

– T-todos... Só não tive coragem de falar isso a você... – Ela respondeu em um tom baixo.

– Hikari, você não pode ter feito isso comigo... – Falei, fitando o chão. Minha vontade de ir ao parque ecológico sumiu.

– Eu quis te contar antes Takeru-kun! Mas não consegui! Cheguei até a pedir pro meu irmão fazer isso por mim! – Hikari falava alto, em tom de choro.

– Se eu soubesse antes, teria me declarado a um tempo já... – Falei e sai correndo. Não queria mais falar sobre isso. Deixei uma Hikari aos prantos para trás.

Desde esse acontecimento não falei mais com ela. Eu sei, isso parece egoísmo de minha parte, mas fiquei realmente chocado e chateado. Até aquele almofadinha do Kyo já sabia que ela iria partir. Isso eu não aguentei.

No dia seguinte, fiquei no meu quarto o dia todo. Nii-san me chamou para ir até o aeroporto para dizer adeus, mas preferi ficar em casa com meus pensamentos. Fiquei lá, deitado em minha cama o dia inteiro. Não quis fazer nada, a não ser pensar. Isso de vez em quando é bom.

Um dia se passou desde que Hikari fora embora. A essa altura, já estava me revirando por dentro. Eu devia ter ido dizer um "até logo" a ela. Fui um trouxa por não ter feito isso. Desolado, resolvi ligar a televisão. Estava passando o jornal das nove. Estava assistindo tranquilamente, quando uma notícia me chamou a atenção. Um avião havia caído. Chamei meu irmão rapidamente para que ele também visse. O mesmo parecia assustado.

– Mas... Esse era o avião que o Taichi... – Nii-san não terminou sua fala. Correu até o telefone fixo e discou o número de celular de Taichi.

– Como assim? Do que está falando? – Perguntei desesperado.

– Anda Taichi! Atenda! – Nii-san gritava desesperado ao telefone.

– Não me diga que... Esse era o voo deles...! – Perguntei, começando a entrar em desespero total.

– Vai Takeru, tente ligar pra Hikari! Não perca tempo! – Nii-san falou, discando mais uma vez o número.

Desesperado, peguei meu celular e liguei pra ela. Infelizmente, o que eu mais temia aconteceu: O celular dela dava ocupado. Não sabendo o que fazer, resolvi assistir a matéria inteira do acidente. Pode ser que seja outro voo que caiu. Odiei-me nessa hora. Desejei que fosse outro avião que caiu, não o dela.

– Takeru... Taichi não atende... – Nii-san sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos.

– Nem Hikari... – Murmurei cabisbaixo.

Ficamos naquele sofá, remoendo aquela notícia. Eu me remoia mais ainda. Podia ter me declarado pra Hikari ao invés de brigar com ela. No fim, quem a matou em primeiro fui eu.

Dias depois a notícia de que eles haviam mesmo morrido chegou. Todas as pessoas daquele voo morreram. Não sobrara nem uma. Isso doeu mais ainda de se ouvir. Queria ter falado direito com Hikari. Queria ter me declarado antes. Queria ter impedido aquela discussão inútil que não levou a nada. Agora, o que me resta é pedir perdão à ela e viver com esse arrependimento o resto da minha vida. Isso é, se eu aguentar viver todos esses dias sem ela ao meu lado.


End file.
